


Circle of Founders (we dance in magic)

by BlueSapphire718



Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Multi, Other, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter are confused, Salazar and Godric wants to fix it, Severus Snape is Salazar Slytherin, because their best friends are so mysterious and confusing, history is messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Reincarnation is a fickle thing, and Salazar is determined to change the course of what is to happen. Better if no one realizes that he's really not a student, but a Founder, to destroy the one who calls himself Slytherin's Heir. Yet... he's not alone, either.(Salazar is reincarnated and proceeds to destroy Voldemort's plans with Godric, and makes some new friends, while trying to redeem his apparent history.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into Slytherin he goes.

“GRYFFINDOR!”  
  
Severus Snape smiles with something sharp as he claps for his best friend, giving a grin and a nudge to her shoulder. She smiles back shyly, before heading to the table of red and gold children cheering loudly for her. He feels a flicker of relief that she isn’t sorted into his own House, since Slytherins are already sneering.

He doesn’t know what his house has become, into a House full of only purebloods and halfbloods, full of superiority and cunning when he only created his House to have determination to do what is right, the ambition to carry out goals, to be cunning to help others. Not… not into _this_.

“Snape, Severus!”

Snapping himself back to reality and taking a step forward, he smiles at the teacher, feels her magic sparking with pride and glowing a soft red as she places the Sorting Hat on his head. It settles on his head, and he feels the hat poking through his head with a sudden laugh echoes in his mind. Ah, so it notices.

“ _Dare I say, it has been a long time,_ mín hearra,” the Sorting Hat murmurs in his mind, sounding gleeful as it pokes around, and he allows it, letting out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he is holding. “ _An absolutely long time, in fact_.”  
  
_Indeed_ , he responds with a quick tilt of his head as he waits. _Where is that bloody Gryffindor?_

“ _He is here, though I do not doubt that you will figure it out soon_ ,” the old hat confesses as he continues to sort through his memories. He grimaces as he remembers when his old friend laughed it off and said he would haunt Hogwarts one day. Hogwarts’ answer chimes in his mind with a huff (bells ring harshly in his mind at the thought of _him_ haunting her halls), before he chuckles under his breath. It is clearly not the case at the current moment.

 _What exactly happened to my House, though?_ he asks curiously, and the hat falls silently for a moment, making him sigh and continue on. _Did much happen when I was away?_

“ _Yes_ ,” it answers slowly. Apparently his House has grown into fools when it comes to taking their traits into play. He knows Slytherin, and he knows how they play a game, especially with Voldemort around now. “ _You may need to catch up on what the others are planning to do with that heir of yours_.”

 _My sister’s heir, not mine_ , he corrects absently. _Best get on with the ceremony, that Professor next to me looks nervous._

“ _Of course,_ mín hearra,” the Sorting Hat chuckles with a grin in its' voice, before shouting, “Well, it is best if you go into SLYTHERIN!”

The Slytherin House table comes to life, roaring their approval as Severus gives a smirk and heads down towards them. He only nods back to them when they give greetings, glancing at his best friend worriedly, before she smiles at him proudly. Other Houses stare nervously at him and whisper among themselves, which grows only louder and louder.

Salazar Slytherin only laughs, because his plans are sliding into place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a drabble fic of Salazar being reborn as Severus Snape! I will not update this regularly, and if I do, it's because I planned ahead, unlike the previous work of this series. I am not an expert in the Harry fandom, so do forgive me if I make mistakes, and please point them out!
> 
> Terms:  
>  _mín hearra_ \- My lord
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lily makes her clues.

“Lily!” a voice calls from behind her, and she spins around with glee to meet familiar silver eyes. Severus laughs softly, a gentle sound in her ears as she grins at him, feeling relaxed. “Do you want to compare our schedules?”

“Yes, please!” she cries, thrusting her schedule at him as he takes a step back, eyes widening in surprise. She keeps forgetting that her best friend isn’t used to her being this excited much, but it’s all so new and she’s just can’t keep still– “Oh, Sev, I already met so many people! They’re all so nice!”

“I am glad,” he tells her softly as his eyes scan her schedule quickly, pauses as he mutters something under his breath. She feels giddy as she waits for his reply, before she waves at her new friend. “Well,” Severus says slowly, making her look back at him quickly. “We have three classes together, and that’s about it.”

“What?” She can’t help but feel disappointed, because she wants to share everything with her best friend, and she can’t do that if they’re in different classes. She feels a little frightened, because Severus has always been there for her, and she doesn’t want to let go yet. “But…”

“It is alright, Lily, I believe we can spend some time together during lunch and after classes, perhaps during study periods as well.” He gives her a small smile as he hands her schedule back. “Besides, we have our first class together. You want to introduce me to your new friend? We can head to class together afterwards.”  
  
“Sure!” She takes his hand, and proceeds to drag him towards Alice, who only stares at the two in astonishment. Tilts her head to the side in confusion when her new friend starts spluttering, before she asks, “Alice? Is there something wrong?”  
  
“Blimey, Lily! He’s a Slytherin!” Alice blurts out, as she and Severus pause at the statement and stare at her. “No Gryffindors hang out with those bloody liars and Dark Wizards!”

“Who said that Sev is a liar, just because he was sorted into Slytherin?” she argues, tightening her grip on her best friend’s hand, suddenly afraid that she would lose him. “Not all Slytherins can be bad!”

Severus only laughs softly, makes her glance at him in surprise as he gives Alice a smile, before gently shaking her hand off of his. “She is not wrong, some Slytherins do become Dark Wizards, but it does depend on what kind of intentions those Dark Wizards have.”

They both gape at him, Alice in confusion at the sudden admittance, while Lily tilts her head to the side again. “Salazar Slytherin was a Dark Wizard, too, when he built the school,” Severus continues, pausing to make sure they’re listening to him, walking forward. They follow him, Lily wondering how he knows _so much_. “Now you have to ask yourself; why would a _Dark Wizard_ even bother to build the school? Am I right?”

“Because he wanted to take over the school?” Alice suggests, making Severus turn and stare at her with an incredulous look. “What? It says in the _History of Magic_ , Salazar Slytherin only wanted Purebloods in the school, and only left when the other Founders disagreed with his ideals.”

“Wrong, actually, though that is a… very… interesting guess.” He stops and points at a portrait, revealing a sleeping man, silver hair falling in front of his face, the rest of it braided and over the man’s shoulder. “That, is Salazar Slytherin’s portrait. Ask him any questions you would like about back then during m- the Founders’ time. I am surprised that no one had discovered him yet.”

“That’s Salazar Slytherin?” Alice’s eyes widens and Lily can’t help but wonder how Severus even knows that this is Salazar Slytherin’s portrait. He looks young, even with the seemingly silver hair that is common for elders.

“And that door leads to our Transfiguration class,” he replies, pointing to an open door. She can see some students sitting down on chairs. “Come along, now, we can ask Salazar if he really left the school, later, alright?”

Lily wonders how he knows where their classroom is, and when she steals a glance back at the portrait, she meets silver eyes. The portrait stares back at her, tilting its’ head to indicate she should head to class. Her breath catches as she stares harder at the portrait, making sure she memorizes those eyes before she turns back and heads into the classroom.

She knows those eyes.

Those are Severus’ eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Lily strikes me as the kind of person who'd rather be a knight than a damsel in distress, so I had her making her own clues. To those Snily shippers, Severus will NOT be in love with Lily, because Salazar is over a thousand years old by this point and that will be disturbing.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old friend shows.

  
“Hey, you!”

Severus turns towards the direction of the voice calling after him, tilting his head thoughtfully as he stares at the Gryffindor boy in front of him. Reminds him of Godric and his shouts when the man had tried to get his attention before, to talk to him about Hogwarts, challenge him to a duel, and so on. Perhaps he should start retraining his new body to keep up with his mind.  
  
“Are you even paying attention to me, you bloody Slytherin?” the boy snaps, crosses his arms and scowls at him, glasses falling slightly forward as he glares. A typical Gryffindor boy, indeed, recklessly rushing in to face someone, whether it is a petty argument or not.

“I apologize, please do repeat whatever you said again,” Severus says, biting his tongue back as he watches the boy’s face turn into a look of confusion, internally laughing. Most Slytherins look down on the other Houses and Muggleborns, so it does seem to look like he will need to change that.

The Gryffindor scowls again, before pointing his wand at him. “Stay away from Lily! I won’t have you poisoning her with your words!” he shouts. He notes how the boy’s hand trembles when holding his wand, before he chuckles lightly.

“Please, if I had wanted to hurt her, I would have done it before we came to Hogwarts.” A crowd grows at the edge of his vision, but he ignores them for the boy, narrows his eyes as he continues to talk. “However, Lily is my best friend, so rest assured, I will not harm you Gryffindors or her.”

The crowd grows silent, and the boy’s mouth drops open as they all stare at him. Severus scoffs, before he turns to walk out of the circle, and a spell flies past him. He clicks his tongue, slightly turns to see smoke rising from the end of the boy’s wand. Raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the boy, and the boy flushes red.

“Impressive. I did not expect you to attack first. If I did not know any better, I would say that you are a Slytherin, attacking one’s back when they are turned.” The boy’s eyes widen considerably, and he laughs before taking his leave, walking through the crowd to head to the lake. Perhaps he should have corrected the boy’s stance, but no matter, he can correct it later.

Gryffindors, though, they seem to becoming more and more reckless. He knows Godric will not approve of the way his House seems to be antagonizing the Slytherins, but he can make do. He just needs to correct the way his House is acting, before he heads to change the mindset of the Gryffindors that not all Slytherins are evil.

Taking a step out of Hogwarts, he pats her walls gently and heads towards the large tree next to it. However, Malfoy seems to be in control of his House, and he bites back a snarl. That spoiled prat goes parading and strutting around like he owns Slytherins, boasting about how pure he is, and that the Muggleborns are useless and whatnot. He’s not sure where the term “Mudblood” came from, but it’s there and he needs to get rid of it.

Steps into the shade, enjoys the breeze flowing by, and feels a wand pointing at him, before he turns and meets grey eyes, wand poking slightly into his throat. Interestingly enough, this boy seems to be having the mark of a duelist. “Something wrong?” he asks, tilting his head to the side as he smiles at the boy in front of him. Another Gryffindor, it seems.

The Gryffindor scowls, jabbing his wand into his throat more roughly. “You have the mark of a Dark Lord,” he hisses, and Severus stiffens, slightly surprised that the Gryffindor would know this. “Where did you come from? How are you in Hogwarts? Who are you–“

“Do not ask questions you do not know about,” Severus cuts the boy off, narrowing his eyes as he fingers his own wand. How this boy know about Hogwarts’ wards to keep out Dark Wizards is a mystery, but he’s right, only few selected Dark Wizards are allowed in Hogwarts. And he is one of them. The boy didn’t know that, and he will never know.

“I was not finished, you bastard!” the boy snaps, and familiar red magic rises, his breath catching. He _knows_ who this is. “For Merlin’s sake, tell me who you are before I hex the hell out of you–“

“You bloody Gryffindors should be keeping your nose out of my business, and to stop threatening others with hexes, Gryffindor,” he interrupts again. The only way to get them to stop is to either insult them or make his words blunt. “Then again, you would know about Hogwarts too well… your looks tell me that you are a Black, yet you are not a Black either…”

The boy’s eyes widens a slight fraction. “What–"

“Well, _Godric_ , shall you give me an explanation before I dump you in the lake like old times?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godric has arrived on the scene! I believe that Sirius would be a perfect candidate as a reincarnation for Godric, being fiercely protective of his friends and reckless when facing something dangerous. Severus is going to have a headache because he has several Gryffindors to take care of.
> 
> The term _Mudblood_ and _Pureblood_ never existed thousands of years, which makes Salazar wonder how the words came to be. What is the mark of a Dark Lord? Please go ahead and guess!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius makes a pained promise.

 

“Godric, I will need that quill, so stop playing around with it,” Severus orders sternly as he looks up at him and gives a small hiss. He loves teasing his best friend, and hopefully, he will stop pestering him about the bloody quill. He likes this quill, and he’s keeping it because it reminds him of Rowena’s animagus form and her smile.

“ _Get another, I know you have extra quills, Salazar_ ,” he says around the quill in his mouth, slithering away from him as he finds a hole in the wall. He feels footsteps heading this way so he tries to head into the hole with the quill, with Severus hissing in  _tunge nǽdre_ under his breath.

“ _Bloody Gryffindor and his bloody form, his stupidity knowing no bounds..._ ”

It’s amusing to see his friend swear in the language of _tunge nǽdre_ , considering how it makes him adorably scrunch his nose, and makes him endearing to others. It’s a way to see that Salazar still has humanity inside him, even as a Dark Lord. He chuckles around the quill, before continuing to make it to the hole.

“Sev? Have you seen Sirius? And what are you saying under your breath?” a girl’s voice asks curiously above him, as he tries to bring the quill with him. Unfortunately, a hand slides under his belly, and he squirms around as he feels the hand clamps around him. Hisses in pain when the hand squeezes threateningly as Severus’ voice comes up closer to him.

“Another language, Lily, do not worry. About Sirius, he should be around soon, and it’s nearly lunchtime, so you will see him soon.” He can absolutely hear the grimace in his best friend’s voice before it rises in a panic. “Oh hell, my quill!”

“I can get you a new one,” Lily offers, and he swings his head to stare at her, red filling his vision as he feels his tongue flick out. The girl freezes once she sees him, and he flicks his tongue out again, just to see her reaction to him. “Sev, that’s a snake.”

“Yes, a snake that stole my quill. I am ready to throw him out of the window and to see him drop dead,” Severus hisses, sarcasm dripping from his voice, the hand tightening even more. He hisses back, annoyed that the Slytherin is still trying to choke him. “It would kill him, that is for sure!”

Lily laughs, patting Severus on the shoulder before she nods, before walking away as she waves goodbye. He knows that as soon as Lily leaves, Severus would force him out of this form or he would try and kill him. He’s glad that Severus had found a friend, and someone he can relate to because he can’t let him become lonely again. Never again.

Severus cannot be alone after all he put him through, and he refuses to allow him to think of the dark times. _Kill me_ , Salazar’s panicked voice shrieks in his head, and he feels himself flinch from the reminder when he feels Severus’s gaze on him. _You have to kill me, Godric-_

He barely hears his best friend snarl out the incantation of the Animagus reversal spell, and his head spins from the lack of control he has over his body when the spell washes over him with a quiet hum. Silver magic and gold spin around him, and he relaxes when they cover him with warmth, meets silver eyes as he tries to smile at him, to tell him it’s okay now.

“You froze when I was talking to you,” Severus murmurs quietly, bending down to lend a hand for him to grab. He makes no hesitation, takes his hand to stand up, and looks around to see they’re in Rowena’s room. The Room of Requirement, Rowena’s proudest achievement when she announced that she created it. Hogwarts was quite pleased during that time, to help students when they come to that room, to be able to communicate with students.

“... I’m sorry, Salazar,” he whispers, looks to Hogwarts’ walls as he feels Severus’ hand tighten around his. “I just… I remember… I remember what you told me to do.”

He hears a soft “oh,” but he still doesn’t look at him, hears himself breathe heavily. “I told you to kill me... because if _he_ can control a Dark Lord, then Hogwarts would have been destroyed,” his best friend says quietly. “I will die before I allow any of you get hurt, Godric, you know this.”

“I… I know.” He still doesn’t understand why Salazar insisted that it was the only solution, when they were all there for him, when he was there for him. But… everything still turned out fine ( _it isn’t fine, it really isn’t fine-_ ), and he’ll make sure it’ll stay that way. “I know,” he repeats. Severus relaxes slightly from the reassurance.

“... would you kill me again if I asked you to, Godric?”

Directing grey eyes at him, Sirius whispers in a pained tone, “In a heartbeat, Salazar. In a heartbeat.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salazar and Godric are close friends, and because he killed Salazar before, Godric is determined to make sure his best friend will stay _alive _. To make a point, I got tired of people making Godric an type of cat Animagus, so I made him/Sirius a snake. As for Severus... he's getting an Animagus form and I can guarantee that he will not be a snake.__
> 
>  
> 
> Terms:  
>  _tunge nǽdre _\- Literally meaning snake tongue in Old English, it was the term for Parseltongue back then.__
> 
> __
> 
> __Enjoy!_ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Remus wonders and hides his wounds. Too bad two Founders can't stop.

 

He hums quietly as he wraps a bandage around his wound, winces in pain when he tightens another one around his leg. Remus often hates when it’s the day of the full moon, his injuries making him fully aware of what he is, and why he’s this way. Weariness washes over him, before he forces his shoulders to relax, moving onto the next wound.

He’s lucky that barely anyone comes to this quiet room he stumbled upon in the first month of school. When he first came in, there was a roll of bandages and some potions there, laying there innocently as he debated with himself whether to drink the potions on the table and to use the bandages.

He drank the potions and used the roll of bandages.

Ever since, he uses this room to escape students’ judging gazes, teachers’ pitying looks, and Professor Dumbledore’s smile when he says he has to hurry to the Shrieking Shack for his transformations. Maybe his fellow students don’t know that he’s a werewolf, and maybe Dumbledore understands what he’s going through, but he doesn’t care. He’s about to break, and he can’t bring himself to care anymore.

The only one who cares is probably Madame Pomfrey, and she has enough on her plate to worry about him.

So when he hears voices outside the room, Remus barely make it to the closet that appears next to him, throwing himself inside it as he closes the doors. Waits when he hears the footsteps pause outside and holds his breath when the voices starts to speak.

_Don’t find me here._

“Pain potions,” the first voice hums quietly, something thudding gently against glass, and he bites his tongue to prevent himself from making a noise. “Someone was here drinking pain potions, and using bandages. Interesting.”

The second voice sounds familiar, a dismissal in its’ tone when it answers. “So? Hogwarts must have deemed them worthy to actually provide care to someone, Salazar.” A pause before the voice grimaces. It sounds familiar, but he’s too scared to come out and find out who it is. “Or not, since that someone is injured.”

“Considering the mess that they left behind, they certainly are injured, Godric,” the first voice says dryly, as Remus blinks in confusion at the name. Surely they aren’t calling each other the Hogwart Founders'  _names_. “Considering we were about to enter, they only have the option to hide somewhere.”

Footsteps echo closer to where he hides, making Remus bite back a sob and curl into himself, fear piercing through his heart. Would they find out that he’s a werewolf and tell someone? Make him leave Hogwarts? He swallows heavily, before the doors to the closet opens and light shines through.

He doesn’t want to leave Hogwarts. Not yet.

He squints his eyes through the light, finding Sirius’ face staring down at him with astonishment, before lips peel back to reveal a set of teeth. He doesn’t understand why Sirius begins to scream and throw himself back. It does explain why Sirius’ voice sounds familiar.

“Who did this to you?” Sirius roars, makes Remus freeze in confusion as he stares at his fellow Gryffindor. “I will kill them for hurting you! No one harms one of mine!”

“Godric, you are making a scene,” the other voice comments flatly, before Severus’ face peers over Sirius’ shoulder. He blinks at the state Remus is in, before he snorts and pushes Sirius to the other side. “Remus Lupin. You really shouldn’t be hiding in the closet, so come out. I can bandage it better.”

Remus has seen these two stick together after meeting each other, both excelling during classes and making jokes that he never understands (others don’t understand it either). But he’s never heard them calling each other the Founders’ names. He nervously takes Severus’ hand, before the Slytherin pulls him and snaps his fingers, a chair materializing out of thin air.

He forces him to sit down, unwrapping the bandages he has, before rewrapping them, gently but firmly. Sirius paces next to them, mutters under his breath, and the only words Remus can catch is “idiots” and “death.” He feels his face heat up, before he ducks his head and murmurs, “Thank you.”

“Really, I expect our school to have some students helping an injured one,” Godric spats out in frustration, narrows his eyes at the potions with something burning inside his eyes. It could be hatred, it could be fear, but Remus can’t tell because he’s never interacted with Sirius much, even if they are in the same House. “Fools, what has become of our school?”

“Godric, as much as I admire your sudden desire to get revenge on whoever harms your hatchlings, I need you to shut up for one moment.” Severus reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial, hands it over to Remus with a raised eyebrow. “Drink this. Hogwarts’ potions cannot compete with mine.”

 _Maybe they aren’t too bad_ , Remus thinks to himself, downing the potion and makes a face at the taste. _Maybe they’ll be my friends._

Little did Remus know how true the statement is, for when Godric and Salazar continue to march down their chosen path, they will make sure the werewolf is part of their little circle... of magic.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is one of my favourite characters in the Harry Potter world, and is inclined to have feelings, thank you very much. I like to think that when he first came to Hogwarts, he's really insecure, and since he doesn't have the Marauders (for those who don't know, the Marauders do not exist) to fall back on.
> 
> Severus/Salazar and Sirius/Godric would like to mention that they have dealt with werewolf students when they were still living, but I'll get into that in another chapter, since those two still don't know that Remus is a werewolf, though Severus suspects something. They also become friends, a group of four since Lily and Remus shares a love of books.
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James goes to Severus to solve a mystery.

 

No Gryffindor knows how a Slytherin manages to get into their dorms, but everyone in Gryffindor knows not to anger Sirius Black or Lily Evans about it. James knows those two are protective of Severus Snape, but one way or another, he’s going to find out how Snape managed to win over three Gryffindors.

(He’s also interested in how Snape gets into the Gryffindor Tower, but that’s not the point, besides… he can ask (threaten) later.)

Sirius narrows his eyes when James brings it up, before whispering with a tone that still sends shivers down his back, “He’s my best friend, _mín hearra_ , so I suggest you tread lightly because I do not tolerate those who disrespect him.”

The first thought James has to that is _Sirius has a crush on Severus, bloody hell, I am_ **_not_ ** _getting into that mess_.

Lily laughs at him, shakes her head in amusement before telling him, “You’re being silly, Potter, Severus was already my best friend before I came to Hogwarts. I don’t think he’s manipulated me into doing something, but he does ask if I’m doing okay in Gryffindor and promised he would switch me into another House if I’m too bothered here. Isn’t that funny?”

He decides to never ask about that particular detail (because how can someone even _switch_ Houses?).

When he asks Remus, the boy only shrugs and says, “He’s kind, James, and he won’t mind helping you if you just ask him. However, you need to stop focusing on Severus and start focusing on your schoolwork, you won’t pass if you keep making him your obsession.”

They both pretend to ignore the growl that escapes Sirius and the grip the Black has on his chair arms. It only gives more evidence Sirius has a crush on Severus and is either too shy to admit or is oblivious to it. James thinks he’s oblivious, but really, did his opinion matter much to Sirius? Not really.

It’s obvious that he needs to go ask Snape about all of this, especially when James doesn’t even understand how he managed to get along with three Gryffindors when Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies. They’ve been enemies for centuries, since Slytherins are back-stabbing Dark Wizards.

He doesn’t understand why any Gryffindor would want to spend time with those berks.

Entering the library, he feels himself nearly sneezing from the dust in the air, before he begins to look for Snape. A quiet Ravenclaw tells him where the boy usually sits when he asks, pointing to a dusty corner of the library and- ah, there he is.

Snape’s currently reading a large tome, eyes darting back and forth across a page as he mutters to himself. As James gets closer to him, he hears words like “You _raggabrash_ , this is why I have to check your work” and “Godric, I am going to murder you when I finish this…” and James is slightly worried now. Who is this Godric Snape is talking about?

“Oi, Snape!” he calls out, making the boy’s head snap up, his body grow tense, and he slams the book closed as his hand reaches for something in his pocket. James blinks in surprise from the sudden reaction, before he says, “Talk about being bloody paranoid…”

“Oh… it’s you,” Snape says lamely as his shoulders relaxes, before turning silver eyes on him. It reminds him of all the tales his mother told him when he was younger, and he couldn’t help but feel a shiver sliding down his back. “How may I help you, _mín hearra_?”

He stares at him, noting the way the boy looks at him without fear, like how a Slytherin is planning an ambush. Wait… an _ambush_? Looks around in a panic, before Snape sighs and stands up, tilting his head to the side. “There is no one in this corner but us, _mín hearra_ , so speak your mind. I do not have the time right now to deal with your nonsense.”

Swallows before he turns to the Slytherin and blurts out, “Did you know Sirius has a crush on you?” He pauses for a moment, before his words sink into his mind, and he internally screams because that is not what he wanted to say, dammit- “No, I mean, I mean how did you get three Gryffindors to even like you bloody Slytherin? You’re all slimy gits!”

That’s better. His mind sighs in relief, since he finally gotten the words out and hopefully Snape doesn’t notice him panicking. He meets amused silver eyes as Snape shakes his head and gathers his papers to stuff inside the large tome. He doesn’t understand why Snape even started to laugh as he does this.

“Really, _mín hearra_ ,” Snape says amusedly. “I did nothing to them, nor did I cast any spell on them. It is of their own choice to get to know me, and I am glad to know them as well. Why don’t you join us next time we are studying? I promise no tricks,” he adds when he sees James’ suspicious look.

Slowly, he nods and watches Snape walk away carefully. He will be watching the Slytherin. “I will be discussing with Sirius with what you mean by a crush!” the boy calls back, before turning a corner and vanishes from sight.

James feels the blood drain from his face as he freezes, Snape’s words sinking in.

Bloody hell, Sirius is going to murder him!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Severus is one of the Founders of Hogwarts, and since Hogwarts recognizes his magical signature, he goes wherever he pleases. James, on the other hand, doesn't know that and is correct in that no Gryffindor (other than Sirius) knows how Severus even got inside.
> 
> James is also correct in Sirius having a crush on Severus. I actually ship Godric and Salazar (to an extent Severus and Sirius), but romance is not the focus of this fic and will be showing up sometimes. Again, romance is _not_ the focus.
> 
> Just to make this clear, before anyone wants me to start shipping Sirius or Severus with other people, these two are over 1000 years old. Let's be clear about that, this would become slightly disturbing since those two consider the students as children.
> 
>  
> 
> Terms:  
>  _Mín hearra_ \- My lord  
>  _Raggabrash_ \- Disorganized or grubby person
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gains allies, and proceeds to be matchmaker.

 

Peter swallows nervously as Professor McGonagall walks closer, hides ripped up papers as he blinks back tears. His homework is ruined, and he can’t give an excuse because he knows the Transfiguration Professor wouldn’t believe him. He looks down at his homework, feeling his chest tighten as he tries to hold back his tears.

Those stupid Ravenclaws and Slytherins had seen him looking excited, holding his papers close to his chest as he rushed to class, before they came stalking close. They grabbed his papers, read through the words he carefully used because he knows Professor McGonagall is strict in how she wants the papers to be written.

They ripped them into shreds, laughing while some held him back, and letting him watch the homework he wrote carefully. “This is good, but I’m afraid we can’t let you have them get marked, halfblood,” a Slytherin had told him, dropping the papers in front of him, before walking off and leaving him in tears.

He cringes when Professor McGonagall comes closer to his desk, his hands shaking as he holds the papers in his hands. The person next to him, Sirius, looks over at him with worry, before glancing down at the papers. “What happened?” he quietly whispers to him, nudging him gently with his shoulder.

“My papers…” Peter looks at Sirius, sees tears blurring his view as he quietly cries. It’s not fair, why does he have to be the one who gets picked on? The one who has his homework ruined? The only one who gets into trouble? He rubs the tears away with the back of his hand. “Some… some Slytherins and Ravenclaws ruined it…”

“Why?” he hears Sirius’ voice hiss in anger, tone shaking with rage, but he can barely pay attention. He doesn’t know what to do, but he knows Professor McGonagall is going to assign him detention, and he didn’t want to go when he knows he did his homework,

“Th-They said it was good,” Peter says quietly, feeling himself shake again, remembers how the Ravenclaw and Slytherins laughed _and laughed and laughed_ \- “So they said t-that they couldn’t get my homework marked.”

“Bastards,” Sirius snarls out, and he watches Sirius’ hand curl into fists. “Unhonourable fools!”

“Is there something you wish to tell me, Mister Pettigrew, Mister Black?” He feels himself freeze in horror, blood draining from his face, slowly turning towards their Transfiguration teacher. She has a strict look on her face, lips thinned into a line as she stared at them dispassively. “Well?”

“Professor, I can explain,” Sirius blurts out quickly, seems to move to defend Peter. No one has ever done that for him. “There were Slytherins and Ravenclaws who-”

“Were about to tear up Pettigrew’s homework, but I have it right here,” another voice speaks up from the door. Peter turns to see the Slytherin who spends all his time surrounded by Gryffindors (mostly Sirius), and his brows furrow. What is he doing? Snape walks in, unbothered by their Professor’s stare. “Apologies for being late, Professor, I had something to discuss with another Professor. Here, Pettigrew’s homework.”

He hands a stack of paper to Professor McGonagal, and Peter sees his own handwriting, hearing Sirius mutter something under his breath. His homework is right there, all safe and sound, and he looks down on the shredded pieces of his... first draft of homework? His head spins from the questions he wants to ask, before his attention snaps back to the Professor.

“Very good, Mister Snape, five points to Slytherin for helping another House,” she says in approval. Snape only nods, before he heads for an empty seat, and Peter stares at him.

Why would a Slytherin help _him_?

“He’s more observant than before, that clever idiot of mine,” Sirius murmurs beside him, before he claps him on the back. Peter stares even more at Snape, and looks over at Sirius with wide eyes. His fellow Gryffindor beside seems to be interested in Snape. “What is it?”

“I think I’m in love,” he says in a joking tone, turning back to his desk. Snape helped him, and is willing to offer kindness to a student like him. He’ll repay that debt, and become a friend. Maybe he can help Sirius, too.

Peter proceeds to ignore Sirius’ splutter.

Time to make plans to get those two together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I hated canon Peter, I really wanted to give him a chance in here, so yes, he's a good guy. Please, try and change my mind that this Peter will be an absolutely sweetheart and will proceed to beat the crap out of canon Peter. Try.
> 
> Peter is now also a matchmaker. Sirius needs to get himself together! On the other hand, how did Severus get a copy of Peter's homework? It's honestly just the Room of Requirement, since I like to think that Hogwarts has eyes everywhere.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bathroom is on top of his throne.

 

There’s a girls’ bathroom on top of his Chamber.

He swallows as he takes a wary step into the bathroom, barely noticing the white figure floating close to him before a face peers at him. “Boo,” a girl’s voice says gleefully, before he stumbles back and nearly falls over. “Aw, you didn’t fall over!”

Warily looking over, he watches as a girl with those... glasses float around him, cooes at him. _She’s young_ , he reflects as she hovers around him with a curious gleam in her eyes. Far too young to be haunting a place at Hogwarts. Ghosts that he’s seen so far are much, much older than her.

“I did not realize there was a ghost near here,” Severus says politely, grips his wand tightly as he nods at her. “If I did, I would have brought proper offerings.”

“You’re polite,” she observes shrewdly, before she narrows her eyes at him with a small frown. He takes a step back from reflex, bringing up his wand, and- ah, he still needs to get his knives. “Are you here to tease me, too?”

Severus pauses at her tone, before taking a look at her carefully. Her magic (barely contained, but this is a ghost, and their magic is far too wild-) lashes out with a hiss, forcing him back a little and find the ghost immediately in his face. He can’t lose control of the situation, especially when he just needs to see his Chambers.

“I- apologies, but what do you mean?” he asks, leans back from the sudden loaming ghost. He slides his wand away, making a mental note to grab it later.

“Oh. So you’re not here to tease me.”

“I am afraid not, _mín hlǽfdige_. That would be rather cruel and unnecessary, especially when I do not need an angered poltergeist in Hogwarts.” He dips his head towards her, allows himself to step towards the sinks. There’s something different from the last he had visited, though he can’t place what it is.

Rowena is the one who would immediately know what’s wrong, being the one with the most knowledge out of all of them. He stops in front of the sinks, observing the intricate designs carved in the sink. Bends his head to take a look further, and nearly grimaces at the sight.

Snakes adorns the sinks as handles, a flicker of familiar magic flying through them as he furrows his brows. Someone placed a magical barrier, most likely to prevent anyone to enter if they do not speak _tunge nǽdre_. It would only open for the few selected ones.

“Are you going in there?” the ghost asks behind him.

“Indeed I am,” Severus answers as he twists his head to look at her. Hogwarts’ magic cloaks him protectively, and her bells chime in his head, with promises of explanations later. “My apologies for disturbing your haunt, _mín hlǽfdige_. I will try not to do so again, but I cannot promise much.”

The ghost giggles, reaches out with a hand to place on his shoulders and it sinks through. He jolts back when her magic brushes against his core, unable to _move_ ( _magic seeping out, seeping out, make it stop, make it stop, stop, stop-_ ). A shiver escapes down his back and sharp breaths leaves his chest as he stares at her. 

“You’re funny,” she says, lifts her hand to observe how more physical she seems to be. “Very, _very_ funny. I think I wanna play with you more.”

“...” There is no point in answering, when the ghost has her eyes on his magic now. He needs to get out of there, turns back to the sink, _tunge nǽdre_ escaping his tongue as he hisses out, “ _Open_.”

The sink creaks open with a groan, sliding apart to reveal the familiar tunnel that leads straight down. Waves his hand and a small flight of stairs appear, spiralling down to the end of the tunnel. Hogwarts hums in approval, washes him over with a small wave of warm magic.

 _Thank you, Hogwarts dear_ , he thinks to her amusedly, flicks his wrist to seal the tunnel shut once he is deep enough. _Please have a tunnel ready for me to lead to the Room of Requirement. Godric should be waiting for me there_.

A chime of bells is his answer.

“Now, then.” He arrives at the bottom, hears the sounds of his boots echoing in the halls as he reaches the locked doors. Grimaces at the sight of the familiar bearded man, at the memory of him and Godric last facing this man, at the memory of losing _control_. “ _Open the doors_.”

Severus smiles softly when the doors unlock for him, before he slowly strolls in. “ _Reina_ ,” he hisses quietly in _tunge nǽdre_. “ _Rise from your slumber and speak to your old friend, if you may. We have plenty to speak of, don’t we?_ ”

A pause of silence, before a long hiss answers him, echoing deep in the middle of his Chamber. “ _Who dares awaken me from my slumber?_ ”

“ _Well, Reina, you will have to come out and see, correct?_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been stuck debating whether I should do a scene where everyone interacts with each other, or where Severus goes to the girls' bathroom for his Chamber. I picked the latter, and I am very happy with it! Apologies to those who waited this long for it! I ended up accidentally starting to write another Harry Potter rarepair drabble/flashfic fic (and other fanfics), and it has gotten my attention.
> 
> So, I want to discuss Moaning Myrtle's role, and first foremost, I have determine that some ghosts are _dangerous_. As you can see above, Moaning Myrtle _took_ Severus' magic and made it into her own, which allowed her to gain a more physical form. They have their own set of magic, and some just wants to live again.
> 
> As for Reina, well... I'll let you guys decide what Severus and Reina's interactions are!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Terms:**  
>  _mín hlǽfdige_ \- My lady.  
>  _tunge nǽdre_ \- Snake's tongue.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
